


敷き小股

by mukaQ



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ
Summary: 无授权翻译有问题立即删
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento
Kudos: 16





	敷き小股

突然醒来已经是凌晨两点过，正所谓的丑时三刻。看来那之后也没过多久，与其说是睡着，我倒更像是失去了意识。卧室里看不见菊池的身影，不知他是洗澡还是出去喝水了。  
被疲劳感席卷全身的我更感沉重，仿佛像是一寸寸陷进泥潭之中，意识再度离我远去。想要痛痛快快出一身汗，当然更想把他留在我体内的这些残留物早些清理出去。

“射在里面……”  
边止不住眼泪边用拔高的声音这样请求菊池的人明明是我。他低声咋舌，用似乎能留下印记般的力道狠狠抓住了我的臀部，然后激烈地顶送起了腰。  
这种腹内深处被喜欢的人填满的无以言喻的幸福感，虽说物理状态上多少是有些许的痛苦，但一旦顶弄到了前列腺，刺激所带来的快感甚至让我无法呼吸。  
考虑到对身体的负担，这种不戴套的性行为本来是最好不要做的，可是正逢新年，偶尔放纵一下也是无妨。

走廊的地板传来吱呀的声响，我趴躺在床上，把脸埋进枕头里装睡。一方面确实是很困，然而菊池会怎么对待没有意识时的我，对此我也颇有兴趣。

“中岛。”  
他拖长了尾音这样喊我。会用姓氏称呼我的人只有他了，虽不是直接叫我的名字，可这样的称呼却也有专属于他的特别感，我并不讨厌。  
“果然睡着了吗。”  
面对毫无回应的我，菊池小声呢喃。随后翻身上床，成年男性的体重压上床垫发出了声响。  
“好冷啊。”菊池蜷进一旁的被窝，双脚纠缠上了我的，触及到的脚趾尖一阵冰凉，难道还没有去洗澡吗。

摇晃的床垫咯吱作响，我感觉到他翻身的动静。而后背上忽然被重量压身，我这才意识到他骑在了我的身上。比起之前一段时期菊池确实减重了不少，可他的体型比起我也是真的强壮许多。  
（好重……）  
这样暗自埋怨道，但他紧实而不乏柔软的屁股压在身上又有些舒服。不清楚他骑在我背上究竟是何意图正准备起身的时候，菊池骨节分明的手指划向了我肩胛骨的凹陷处。  
“哈……“  
突如其来的挑逗让我不禁起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，下意识蜷起脚趾，动情的声音被淹没在了枕头之中。他应该没有听到吧……手指捏住床单的力道也加重了几分。

菊池仿佛并没有察觉到我的异样，恶作剧行为变本加厉了起来。他用嘴唇轻柔掠过我的肩胛骨，若有似无的痒意反倒更为强烈。  
“嗯…啊…“  
越是想要忽略这些挑逗意味的刺激，身体反而越是在意。菊池凑到我的耳旁嗅起了耳后的气味，然后伸出舌舔弄了起来。我僵住了身体无法动弹，这可不是恶作剧的游戏，而是认真调情的爱抚。  
“噫…嗯…“  
他一口轻咬住我的耳朵，温热的舌夹带唾液伸进了洞内，舔弄的声响一直向内捣进了鼓膜。甚至他因兴奋而从口中泄出的吐息也原原本本传进了我的耳中。不可以发出声音，被他发现就糟糕了。正在我咬紧嘴唇这样暗示自己时，低声的爱语回荡在了耳畔。

“中岛，我爱你。“  
“~~~！！“  
甜度100%的告白让我心脏差点蹦了出来。再也无法装睡下去的我赶紧回过头，正好对上了菊池恶劣笑着的眼眸。  
“怎么，果然还是醒着的呀。“  
“怪你！这种甜言蜜语是我的特权啊！“  
“哈哈，那中岛你来说吧。“  
“……我爱你，最喜欢你了，I LOVE U！！“  
我将能够想到的所有爱的告白统统宣之于口。菊池有些害羞地笑着说道“我很开心“，然后在我的唇边落下了亲吻。你啊，比起过去真是变得坦率多了呢，真可爱。我们和从前相比也都长成大人了啊，只是没有想到最终我们能够成为恋人。  
我也伸出舌头舔了舔他的嘴唇，享用这厚厚的很有肉感的美味，唾液牵出的银丝连在了我们的嘴间。

菊池仍然骑坐在我的背上，指尖满载了怜爱抚摸上了我的头发。我也任由他手上的动作，闭上眼感受起了他的体温。我喜欢被他宽厚的大手抚摸，每当他触碰都能感到无比的心安。  
“说起来你什么时候发现我醒着的？“  
“一开始就发现了。“  
“哈？这算什么，那我装睡岂不是亏大了。“  
“中岛你啊，装睡装得太差了。“

说真的好不甘心，我好歹也是个演员欸。我胳膊使上了劲准备坐起身，却被菊池轻轻制止了。脸再度被他按回了枕头里，我不禁发出了疑问。“嗯？干什么？“  
“想做了。“  
“欸？“  
“想再做一次。“  
“……哈？“  
一瞬间不知所谓的我停止了思考，很快被他接下来的举动唤回了正常。菊池仿佛一只撒娇的小狗，温柔的啃起我的后颈。“停！“我连忙慌张地阻止他。可他却丝毫不在意我的话，继续着他的节奏，爱抚不曾停下。他的牙齿轻轻啃咬我颈间的皮肤，舌头也舔过细细的绒毛，我不禁全身颤栗。

“喂！已经…不可以再做了…“  
但是我的声音已经是无力的挣扎。就算是新年第一炮要鼓足干劲，可和平时比今天已经花了足够多的时间做爱了。两个人深入地，肆意的，仿佛要将对方揉进骨髓一般程度的性事不知做了多少回。说实话我现在完全感觉榨干了身体精液还没积攒，而且再这样剧烈运动下去我的腰和屁股都会相当不妙。  
“中岛你躺着就行。“  
菊池心情很好地哼起了歌，他的性器突然抵上了我的臀部。透过皮肤感觉到那物正在缓慢变硬，我喉咙深处不由得发出细碎的悲鸣。

“等等，真的不行，不可以。“  
“为什么？“  
“…再这样下去我会变得很奇怪。“  
脑内的警告声疯狂作响，提醒着我不可以再让他这样暴走下去。臀部的缝隙间感受到的来自菊池的热度，还有自身因为兴奋和紧张而变得急促的呼吸。我大口大口地吸气，努力地获取着氧气，菊池在一旁看着我，凑到耳边低声对我说。  
“我想看中岛变得奇怪的样子。“

“…！！！“  
那一瞬间他突然一口气顶进了深处，残留的已经凉掉的精液又一次在肠道中被搅动出淫秽的响动。他反复的抽插搅动，甚至能卷带出白色的泡沫一般，被这样剧烈顶弄的我腹肌痉挛了起来。  
“噫…呜…“  
“你夹得好紧，稍微放轻松点。“菊池的气息也紊乱了些许。  
“嗯啊…啊…啊！“前列腺和精囊的内侧都被直接又针对的刺激到，我一时脑内十分混沌。不久前才被操干过的身体还很敏感，快感很快便重新席卷了全身。下意识的想要合上双腿，却无奈被菊池的腿卡在中间很是困难。浑身止不住地小幅度颤抖，不情愿中热度还是诚实地在体内蔓延开来。不受束缚的双唇中开始发出意味不明的细碎呻吟。  
“…啊…嗯啊…“  
像是婴童闹脾气时的啼哭，菊池望向双眼逐渐迷离的我，笑出了声。

“中岛你果然比起正对位还是更喜欢后入？话说像这样伏趴着后入的体位还是第一次吧，怎么样，舒服吗？“  
不断追问的菊池比起平时还要起劲，一定是因为看到我这般不像样的模样兴奋了起来。浅尝辄止的在入口附近抽插，发出色情的声响。只肯将前端插入的挑弄搞得我焦急难耐。  
顶得再深些。正当我要开口请求时，菊池突然无言地挺了进来，黏黏糊糊的呻吟声抑制不住的从我口中漏出。  
“啊…呜…好深……“  
“……润滑不太够的样子啊。“  
菊池不满地抱怨道，翻身下了床拿过润滑液，挤满了我的臀部和他的性器。  
“嗯，啊…“  
突如其来的凉意激得我后背一颤，大量直接挤进体内的润滑液顺着大腿从屁股里流了出来。这是什么浪费的用法。

“还好年底的时候一次性囤了好多润滑液。“  
“呜…嗯…“  
菊池不慌不忙地说道，同时也缓慢动起了腰。接着他坏心眼地把手伸向了我的胸前，之前被狠狠蹂躏了一番尚是红肿的乳首又一次被揪住，指头一下一下抠弄顶玩着中心，喉咙里的呻吟抑制不住，我剧烈地挺了挺腰。  
“啊…嗯啊…好舒服…“  
“以前胸部可不是你的敏感带的。“  
尽管看不见菊池的表情，我还是能想象到他说这话时高兴的模样。明明是你的乳首比较敏感吧。本想回他一嘴，却丧失了组织语言的能力。不甘和羞耻与过于直接的快感交织在一起，体温逐渐攀升。菊池仿佛游戏般握住了我的性器，我的呼吸一下子变得急促了起来。  
“噫！…“  
前端已有爱液溢出，他用指甲轻刮，无法逃离的猛烈快感包裹了全身，我剧烈的弹起了身子。  
“中岛，你不要动。“  
“~~~啊！！“  
弹起来的臀部被他用全身的重量压回了床上，就保持这样的姿势被他顶弄到了最深处，性器的前端触到了结肠。这种近乎暴力的快感让我四肢止不住的颤抖，拼命地前后耸动起腰，我把自己高昂的性器顶在床上擦弄，溢出的前列腺液染湿了床单。

“喜欢蹭床单自慰吗，真可爱。“  
“噫…要射了…啊…“  
好想射精，想要把这难耐的热彻底释放。我的脑内只剩下了这一件事。而面对这样浑浑噩噩不知所云的我，菊池却猛地浇来一盆冷水。  
“会把床单弄脏的。“  
“~~呜…呜…“  
暗示性地命令我叫我忍住。他的坏心虐待让我心跳得更加剧烈，明明床单早就被汗水和体液搞得一团糟了。可在我朦胧的意识里，还是选择了保全自我停下了对性器的刺激。他夸赞我“真是个好孩子“，一边从背后狠狠地反复插进了性器，肉与肉的碰撞发出了钝感的响动。

“哈…呜嗯…“  
“哈…不行了，要射了…“  
菊池也发出了失控的声音，这时我的脑内早就一片空白，纵使想要向他求救也发不出像样的声音，只能死死抱住眼前的枕头。菊池看着咬紧了枕头布料的我，温柔地笑出了声。  
“这么用劲忍住不会很痛苦吗？“  
“嗯…嗯呜…“  
“把嘴张开。“  
我顺从了他所说的一字一句。他的手指轻松地撬开了我的嘴，用难以预料的手法在口中翻弄。指腹在舌苔细碎的挑逗让我舒服的弹起身体，一会儿又抠弄起上颚和喉咙深处，窒息的痛苦搞得我昏头转向，只能张大了嘴任凭唾液滴落。  
没有东西可咬以后力气也集中不了。无处可施的力气只好汇集到了身体的内侧，肠壁用力夹紧了菊池的性器，我的理性也仿佛消失在了迷雾之中。

“啊…呜哦…“  
啪。突然一声脆响，拉回了我逐渐远去的意识。体感逐渐清晰的滚烫的热度和疼痛让我缓慢意识到自己被他打了屁股的事实。之后如同享受肉感的快乐般先是揉了一会儿，接着两下，三下，又激烈地拍打了起来。每被他打一次，口中控制不住的溢出情迷意乱的呻吟。  
“嗯！…哦…呜哦…！“  
像是故意挑逗我一般抬起我的腰部和床单之间拉开了间隙。“你啊，就像只母猫一样。“  
而这样屈辱的话语反倒引得我收紧了内壁，对于从如此行为中感受到欢娱的自己，我害怕了起来。  
“啊…呜哦…！原…谅我…“  
鼻涕和眼泪乱糟糟的沾了满脸，视线也混沌不清了。我甚至不知道自己到底在说些什么，背后的菊池开口道，声音有些困扰但仍旧温柔。

“是我不好。说什么原谅不原谅，我又没有生气。“  
他伸出双手与我十指紧扣，我就像是撒娇一般把脸凑过去蹭了蹭。那个被无论是自尊或是自卑全副武装的自己早已不复存在。在菊池的面前，我只要把原本的自己完全展现给他就好。  
“不行…好奇怪…”  
“我也是…看到你就兴奋到变得好奇怪…”  
对方面对未知的感觉时那种胆怯的身姿有多能撩动一个男人，我自己也深有领会。  
两只手被固定在床上，菊池的双腿架在身体两侧牢牢地按住了我。抽插比起刚才节奏慢了些许，缓慢的律动正一下一下的顶弄着。即使这样，我也仿佛感觉肺部被使劲挤压住痛苦不已。

已经忍不了了。大腿难以控制的抖动不停，快要痉挛了。原本蜷曲的脚趾都展开伸直，只是纯粹的享受这直击脑内的被贯穿的快感。从没被人如此强烈的渴求过，我好幸福。好想就这样被这份爱吞噬。  
“啊…哦…嗯——嗯嗯…一起射…”  
“要射了…好紧…中岛…”  
我忘乎一切地吻上了他。潮红的脸颊上渗出汗水的菊池的面庞让我爱到不行。这所有的所有，都能只属于我一个人就好了。他硬挺的性器在体内达到了顶峰，射在了我的身体里。感受着体内深处涌入的热度，早被榨尽的我也气势弱弱地吐了精液，再度失去了意识。

Fin.


End file.
